Responsabilidade
by MViana
Summary: "Se eu não for capaz de ser tão boa quanto vocês dois foram, eu... Tenho medo de falhar."


**_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon e suas personagens não me pertencem, mas essa história sim. _**  
**_Quer copiar? Peça! _**

**_Lembre-se: PLÁGIO é CRIME!_**

* * *

**Responsabilidade**

_"Toc... Toc... Toc..."_, o barulho oco de alguém batendo na porta do quarto fez Minako apressar seu pentear de cabelos e levantar-se da penteadeira. Os fios dourados há muito que não eram presos com o habitual laço vermelho, no lugar, uma coroa dourada enfeitava o topo da cabeça mostrando seu atual posto de rainha regente de Magellan, o reino venusiano.

Caminhou tranquilamente e abriu a porta pesada do aposento, sorriu ao encontrar a garota altiva a sua frente em perfeita posição de serviço. A adolescente exibia o uniforme de marinheiro branco e dourado, os olhos azuis eram sérios e entravam em contraste com a pele morena e cabelos prateados. Minako sorriu e afagou o rosto dela, correndo os dedos delicadamente por sua bochecha.

– Mãe... – A sailor levantou a mão e tocou a de Minako.

– Emi, você está linda! – A loira ingnorou a repreensão da filha, sorridente.

Emi havia recebido a caneta de Sailor Venus e os primeiros treinamentos há cerca de um ano. Naquela manhã, finalmente, tomaria posse de seu posto como protetora da filha mais nova do reis de Tókio de Cristal, a pequena Kousagi.

A garota afastou-se do toque da mãe e entrou no quarto timidamente, juntando as mãos na frente do corpo e mirando os pés que agora pareciam bem mais interessantes do que qualquer outro ponto dentro do cômodo.

– Eu não sei se vou conseguir. – Continuou séria.

– Vamos lá, amor... Sorria para mim. – Levantou as sobrancelhas. – Você será uma grande guerreira, eu tenho certeza.

– Mãe, é sério! – Apertou os lábios e, enfim, olhando pra frente. – Se eu não for boa líder? Sabe o quanto Ceres tem me vigiado? Estarei ao lado do Sailor Quartet e...

– Emi, venha aqui. – Puxou a filha pelo braço, sentando-a na penteadeira onde antes estava e colocou-se a pentear os fios de prata da senshi.

– O que está fazendo?

– Fique quieta, sim? – Continuou com a mesma fala despreocupada e tranquila.

– Mas... – Suspirou vendo a reação da rainha, sabia que era inútil argumentar contra aquele estado de espírito brilhante.

Minako fixou o olhar no que estava fazendo por minutos e sentiu os ombros de Emi relaxarem, continuou seu pentear sereno e notou a filha fechar os olhos, então, olhou o reflexo de ambas no espelho.

Emi se parecia muito com o pai. Se não fossem os olhos azuis, Mina poderia dizer que Kunzite a havia feito sozinha. Mas não bastasse apenas a aparência física, Emi ainda lembrava-o muito na forma de agir, era séria, às vezes fria e calculista, meticulosa. Mesmo ali na adolescência era tão responsável e metódica que fazia a rainha venusiana pensar que ela mesma era tão diferente na sua idade.

– Pronto. – A loira sorriu, ao ver a filha abrir os olhos e piscar diversas vezes para o espelho, ela havia enfeitado seus cabelos com duas fitas vermelhas e finas nas laterais. – Gostou?

– São lindas... – Tocou as fitas ao lado da cabeça com as mãos.

– Algo de mim você deveria ter. – Olhou-a pelo espelho abaixando a cabeça ao seu lado.

- Tenho seus olhos. - Encarou os reflexos comparando os traços.

- Apenas a cor, o formato... - Soltou um suspiro longo. - Iguaizinhos aos do seu pai! - Fingiu estar indignada ao mesmo tempo que sorria.

– Mãe, será que ele... – Emi tentou respirar fundo, para conter o soluço. A mãe sempre dissera que ela era completamente como seu pai e vê-la afirmar aquilo causava tanta saudade.

– Sim, meu amor, ele teria tido muito orgulho de você. – Sentiu o abraço repentino tomá-la.

– Eu sinto muita falta do papai... – Piscou repetidas vezes, mas não conseguiu conter as lágrimas. – E eu penso que tenho que ir e deixá-la sozinha aqui...

– Essa é a razão de tanta preocupação? - Continuou apertando-a no abraço. – Querida, eu não estarei só, tenho Artemis, que sempre está aqui à serviço como meu conselheiro, tenho nossos soldados e empregados, nosso povo e você poderá vir ver-me quando desejar... Não há razão para ficar assim, tudo bem?

– Mas... – Afastou-se e sentiu os dedos da rainha correrem por suas bochechas e secarem suas lágrimas. – Também, eu não sei se serei capaz de proteger Kousagi!

– Claro que será! – Segurou a menina pelos ombros delicadamente. – Lembre-se de que você é minha filha e filha do primeiro em comando como um general Shitennou, está no seu sangue!

– Isso é que é assustador! – Soltou um de seus raros sorrisos, sarcástico, exatamente como seu pai. – Se eu não for capaz de ser tão boa quanto vocês dois foram, eu... Tenho medo de falhar.

– Se falhar não será um problema. Todos falhamos, Emi, você sabe disso.

– Eu não quero falhar!

– Ninguém quer. - Lambeu os lábios antes de continuar e segurou o rosto de Emi com as duas mãos. - Você sabe de toda a história de nosso amado Tóquio de Cristal querida, sabe que eu falhei diversas vezes, sabe que seu pai já foi um traidor e que falhou ao ser tomado por um poder maligno... - Os azuis dos olhos de ambas chocaram-se.

– Meu pai... - Olhou para o chão e colocou uma mecha teimosa do cabelo atrás da orelha. - Ele falhou da última vez?

– Não, filha. – O pesar de Emi era quase palpável. – Às vezes, alguns sacrifícios são necessários.

– Mas ele... – Franziu o cenho. – Morreu. – A palavra saiu rouca e quase inaudível.

– Ele morreu protegendo o rei, a rainha e a nós. – Segurou-se para não chorar lamentando a saudade. – Ele nunca falhou nesse ato. Entenda, filha, seu pai foi um herói e você deve se espelhar no guerreiro que ele era. Kunzite era um líder maravilhoso e quando olho para você vejo tanto dele que chega a me dar ciúme pensar que minha filha quase não herdou nada de mim, nem mesmo a personalidade!

– Mãe!

– Estou falando sério, Emi! – Gargalhou e afagou a cabeça da nova senshi.

- Não é justo... - Gemeu baixinho, mostrando um leve sorriso com a brincadeira da própria mãe.

- Está quase na hora, não é? - Minako se afastou apontando um velho relógio de parede.

- Eu acho que eu tenho que ir agora. - Emi voltou a habitual seriedade.

- Vá lá e seja a melhor, certo?

– Certo. – Respirou pesadamente, engoliu o choro e abraçou Minako mais uma vez, para se recompor e soltá-la com rapidez. – Espero você na cerimônia de posse! – Correu para a saída.

– Estarei lá em instantes, Sailor Vênus! – Viu a filha sorrir nervosamente e sumir ao fechar a porta.

Mina levou uma das mãos ao peito e sentiu a mescla dos sentimentos de saudade e carinho. Agora ela era rainha de Vênus e estava entregando sua única filha para ter o mesmo dever e honra em servir uma das princesas da lua, como ela mesma tinha tido.

A loira caminhou até a um criado mudo ao lado da cama e retirou um colar com a pedra rósea e translúcida, por onde passou os dedos com carinho. Lágrimas teimosas desceram por seu rosto.

– Emi sente sua falta... – Falou sozinha. – Eu queria que estivesse aqui para ver o quanto ela cresceu, o quão linda ela ficou. Juro que pude ver Natsuko olhá-la dentro de seu fuku de treinamento há alguns dias. Ele também virou um rapaz muito bonito e devo admitir que herdou o charme de Jadeite e a elegância de Rei... Isso o teria deixo louco, não é? – Riu emocionada e fechou os olhos, imaginando o que ele diria, algo como "_Espero que ele também tenha herdado a capacidade de correr, como o pai dele."_

- Sorte a sua que ela é parecida com você, imagine se ela fosse como eu quando jovem? Jogando-se nos braços de garotos bonitos? Você adoraria ver como ela é tão compenetrada com seus afazeres e responsabilidades, além disso, é tão difícil ouvir Emi falar e até mesmo sorrir... Exatamente como você... – Parou por uns segundos vendo quantas vezes repetiu o pensamento da filha ter saído ao pai naquele mesmo dia e pendurou o colar no pescoço.

A rainha de venus mirou seu reflexo no espelho mais uma vez, a pedra rósea cintilou em seu pescoço e ela começou a rir com uma das mãos na boca.

- Céus, ela é igualzinha a você... – Falou alto ao concluir o pensamento e receber o silêncio de volta. - Emi será um inferno de líder!

* * *

**_N/A: Uma pequena, doce, curta e simples história que eu estava querendo escrever há muito tempo! _**

**_Sempre que leio algo que é referente a alguma das possíveis filhas das senshis, encontro todas a semelhança da mãe e tudo mais... Resolvi fazer diferente: A guria é a cara do pai e age como ele! _****_Pensem bem, apenas mentalizem, uma líder senshi com a personalidade do Kunzite... As outras senshi estão ferradas! Cabô vida! Cabô piadinhas! :v_**

**_Sobre utilizar a Kousagi, pra quem leu Parallel Sailor Moon sabe que é a segunda filha da Usagi e do Mamo-chan, resolvi usar ela pq tenho pra mim que as guardiãs da Chibiusa são as garotas do Quartet :3_**

**_Sobre Rei e Jadeite terem um filho garoto... Sei lá, precisava de alguém pra shippar com uma Venus e como Ares chega bem perto disso... Vai o filho de Marte, né? xD_**

**_Aaaah! O nome da "Emi" significa "abençoada com a beleza", imaginei que seria muito típico da Minako colocar um nome assim na própria filha *-*  
Nway... Espero que gostem e deixem review, hein?  
;****_**


End file.
